


My Own Personal Sunbeam

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sunshine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Bruce, Clark, and a hot day: a recipe for relaxation. Sort of.





	My Own Personal Sunbeam

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Asleep on a Sunbeam."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal May. 31st, 2009.

Saturday was an unseasonably hot day in Gotham, but Bruce was stuck inside doing paperwork he hadn’t gotten to for the week, so it didn’t much matter what it was like outside. Of course, Clark popped by, reminding him of the nice weather.

It took a lot of willpower to tell Clark to give him some time to finish, but Clark understood. He’d known Bruce a long time.

A while later Bruce found Clark lying out on the roof terrace. He was stripped to his boxers, skin golden and shining from the sun. Bruce tried to fight his smile but lost. Clark just looked so warm and comfortable…

Bruce took his shirt off and lay down with Clark; the skin of his chest was hot under Bruce’s cheek. His whole body practically sizzled against him. “You’re hot, Clark.”

“I know. And you’re blocking my light.”

“Deal with it.” Fingers ran through and then played with his hair.

It didn’t take long for Bruce to succumb to sleep, the long week with late nights catching up to him on that too-warm roof, tucked against his lover.

~*~

Later on, Bruce glared at Clark in the mirror as he rubbed aloe over his back.

“Did _I_ tell you to fall asleep? No, I didn’t.”

“I thought _you_ didn’t need to sleep. Isn’t that what you always say?”

“I was warm and content and had you with me. And let me do that.”

It was certainly _nicer_ having Clark soothe his pink and painful back, but still. “No more sunbathing. Not unless one of us stays awake. Not that I don’t _enjoy_ having my own personal sunbeam as a pillow, but…”

“Yeah. There are risks involved.”

Risks like a big hand-shaped white patch against Bruce’s lower back, outlined by pink, burned skin. “I can’t patrol like this. The costume will chafe like a--”

“So we’ll stay in. Or maybe go out. Beautiful night. Find somewhere intimate, cozy…”

“So long as I’m not on my back, we can do whatever you want.” Clark didn’t make the obligatory dirty comment, and Bruce was fine with that.

“If I’m your sunbeam, are you my moonbeam?”

“Get me some Jim Beam so I can get myself into a state to answer that question.”

“Funny.” The rubbing stopped. “Done.”

“Good.” He turned. “We’ll stay in. _Your_ back is fine…” Maybe try for some rug burn. Make it even.


End file.
